Electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets, and wearable computers are being miniaturized for the user's convenience, which in turn involves the miniaturization of electronic components in such devices. This includes digital cameras capable of producing digital images. While a reduction of form factors may increase user convenience, it often does so by sacrificing performance or quality. With respect to digital cameras, slimmer form factors place lenses and filters so close to the camera's sensors that resulting digital images often have color artifacts and discolorations. To add to this problem, the production of cameras or devices with camera modules may have different color artifacts from device to device due to individual differences caused by manufacturing tolerances for example.
To resolve these issues, the conventional manufacturing processes include lens shading correction calibration that provides the same generic lens shading correction grids for a large number of individual devices to at least compensate for an average distortion. The generic correction grids, however, often result in lower quality images. To resolve this issue, higher end products also have independent production line lens shading correction calibration that individually modifies the generic grids for each individual device before the device is provided to an end user. These calibration processes, however, may be costly, labor intensive, and/or difficult to implement such that lens shading correction calibration may not provide a sufficient reduction in artifacts or may even result in worse artifacts. Thus, better quality digital images without production line lens shading correction calibration that is cost effective even for less expensive products is desired.